


Drabble #2: Romantic Kiss

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "hey! number 7 and steve/bucky for the drabble thingy, please?" - black-widow-bites





	Drabble #2: Romantic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> second in the drabble series! stucky this time. pretty cute if I say so myself ;)

“I wish I could take you on a date.”

Steve glanced up at the declaration, cocking a brow in the brunet’s direction. Said brunet was lounging on his bed in their apartment, pouting at the ceiling. “A _real_ date, not like the ones we’ve _been_ going on.”

Steve snorted, shuffling around with the papers he’d been looking over. “And what would you call a ‘real date’, Buck?”

He hears him get up, but certainly didn’t expect him to push him down onto the couch he was sitting on and pin him to the cushions. “A 'real date’ would be dressin’ the both of us up in our Sunday best,” Bucky began, making Steve roll his eyes (because god, what they were doing was _not_ suitable for Sunday). Bucky just kept going; “I’d take you to a fancy restaurant, one we barely have enough money for, but it’d be worth it, 'cause we’d get the good wine.”

Steve’s answering chuckle made him smile. “We’d eat our fill and we’d hold hands on the table and grin at each other like loons, and after that we’d go to the cinema - see that movie you’ve been wanting to see.”

“Wizard of Oz?”

“Yeah.” And then Bucky leant forward, pressing his lips to Steve’s, pressing, conforming, moving with him. It went on for a while, not going any further than that, simply being there, keeping their lips together and softly nipping and licking at each other, until he finally pulled away with a grin. “Sounds nice, right?”

Steve sighed, smiling despite himself. “Yeah. Yeah, it does.”


End file.
